foreverknightfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Kodia
If I have left you a message on your talk page, please reply there to keep the conversation together Notability again I've just left a message for Susan on her talk page, but I think you should have a look at it as well. It's the old "notability" question again, this time in relation to types of fan service for which we haven't yet created categories (website owners and fanzine publishers, in this case). -- Greer Watson 21:50, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :Will do, ma'am, but first I'm opening this fine cabernet and taking a break from work. :)--Kodia 23:15, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Table please! I've been filling in the information on the currently running FK Fic Fest. The last section lists the stories. However, there is quite a bit of information—and there is no doubt that it would look very much prettier in one of your tables. -- Greer Watson 06:35, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry about the delay. Work has been crazy busy but it should be slacking off a little now. I'll take a look at it and see what I can come up with.--Kodia 10:20, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::How's work? The ficathon is now officially over; I've done pages for all the stories and their authors. It would be nice to get the FK Fic Fest page itself looking neat and tidy. -- Greer Watson 18:07, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :::MY GOD it's still so busy. So sorry. I hope to get to it soon. Again, very sorry.--Kodia 01:09, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::I was doing a little work over at Fan Lore—a loooooong page on FK websites—and discovered they had a page on wiki table formatting. (Waaaaaagh! I'm all on my ooooooown!) -- Greer Watson 03:33, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well, I think learning this isn't such a bad idea. :) What do you think?--Kodia 13:04, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:27, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Types of Fan As you know, we've been needing a variety of subcategories to put people in. Would you please have a look at what I have just added to the forum on notability? Comments? While you are about it, you might also have a look at Category:Notable fans, and see if there are any people there who should be shifted to one of the new categories. -- Greer Watson 04:26, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :Actually so far this looks good. There are people here I'm only passingly familiar with, but those that I do know seem appropriately placed.--Kodia 13:14, July 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Well and good. I guess there must be some here that Susan added, if neither of us is really familiar with them; but we'll just have to wait until she's back again. -- Greer Watson 11:12, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Warehouse 13 Wiki It seems a site you used has been allegedly changed to correct some misinformation, I cannot find the saite and was hoping you might remember where you found some info? felinoel ~ (Talk) 23:10, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm. Let me check into it. I got it from the Sci Fi channel, pre name change. I'll post more on the W13 wiki.--Kodia 03:29, July 11, 2010 (UTC) ::lol thanks then felinoel ~ (Talk) 09:43, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Season 2 You might have a look at the page for Season 2. I've been filling it out. -- Greer Watson 09:57, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :It looks good but my concern is that it's very long before the table of episodes.--Kodia 00:03, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Surely, a page simply called "Season 2" should discuss Season Two? A list or table of episodes—admittedly something essential to have on the wiki—is not quite the same. Of course, a season is made up of episodes, as a forest is made of trees; but seasons, like forests, are more than simply a collection of component parts. (This would, of course, be incredibly more obvious if we were dealing with BtVS or B5.) ::Perhaps we need to split the two up? The question then is, which goes where? Maybe we could pull the table out as a separate page called Season Two Episodes? (Or something along those lines.) ::Alternatively, we could pull the discussion of Season Two out. I don't know what would be a more descriptive title for it than simply "Season Two", though. To me, it ought to be the preamble to the details, the collective discussion before the particulars. ::Thoughts? -- Greer Watson 08:38, July 29, 2010 (UTC) When I've done the text for Seasons 1 and 3 (whenever that may be), I'll pull out the lists and put them on separate pages, "Season X Episodes" or the like, with a link at the top and bottom so that people can access them easily. That way, the discussion is on the Season page; but the tables will be very visible, albeit on their own pages. However, there's no point in doing this until all three are ready to go—in the interests of clear parallel structure across all three seasons (for the sake of the user). -- Greer Watson 21:56, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Blog posts Do we want to create a category for blog posts, i.e. Category:Blog posts? I ask because a new user did actually start a blog—though he has never made more than one post—and put that in as the category. As it's the only blog post that anyone has made (as far as I know), we don't have such a cetgory. Should I create the category? -- Greer Watson 21:51, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Unauthorized Deletions Someone has blanked out Imajiru, and almost all pages associated with her (mostly story pages, but also redirects), as well as removing mentions of her name elsewhere. There is no name attached to the edit, so I don't know who did it. The reason given suggests that it was done at Imajiru's request—although, as you know, that is already a pen name. Did you do it? We have a policy, regarding "Name Withheld" situations, as you recall; and blanking pages out isn't in our policy. -- Greer Watson 12:36, December 11, 2010 (UTC) :You are correct. I have not received any notice of a desire to have pages or references removed per our policy. Although the website may be gone (per your email) we do have a policy we want to follow. No notice was given to an administrator, which is me. However, as you noted, the "per named note" gives us pause. I'm inclined to return them to their original state per our policy and leave a note on the author page indicating that we did so and that they can contact us if they wish. Please let me know your thoughts.Kodia 14:28, December 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm inclined to agree. :: Our policy is to revert, unless we definitely know it's the author's wish—and so far we have not heard from her. If/when we do, then we can make the changes that we feel are appropriate. :: After all, we've been through all this once before with someone else, and put in a lot of effort to formulate a clear policy that someone has simply ignored. If I recall, at the time our prompt action was commended! This direct intervention (presumably by some Wikia admin) is downright highhanded. They should have contacted you, as sysop, the way they did last time. -- Greer Watson 15:06, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Could we possibly contact her? I think I'm going to try an email.--Kodia 14:31, December 11, 2010 (UTC) : Contacting her is very desirable. -- Greer Watson 15:06, December 11, 2010 (UTC) ff.net Nothing like snipping out a small(ish) job to give a sense of achievement. I've just finished making author pages for all the people posting FK fanfic to Fanfiction.net—other than the cross-posters, of course, most of whom already had pages. One thing is incredibly obvious. A lot of them are one-hit wonders or fannish butterflies. There are people there I've never heard of or read in my life; and a quick look at some of the stories makes me...not unhappy. Computers do still come with spellcheck, right? --Greer Watson 11:19, January 27, 2012 (UTC) :Well they do come with spellcheck now, but back in the day we actually had to think about what we typed. And we were grateful. (Uphill! Both ways! In the snow barefooted, and we came home for lunch!) :That having been said, good on ya, mate. That's a fantastic addition, if you'll pardon the pun. I appreciate all that hard work. I've been watching the info arrive. Thankyou.--Kodia 13:26, January 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, I was doing the same thing for the main archive. (Got up to the Ls, said she proudly.) It's a daunting task—and Susan did story pages! I'm just listing all the stories on the author page; and that takes a long time for some of them. Story pages are deadly. I don't know how Susan could bear them (brave woman!). I'm putting those off for another year or three. ::Of course, there's still JADFE to do. And the second archive. And the faction sites, since things from faction lists sometimes got posted there instead. Personal sites shouldn't be overlooked, especially after the main archive closed. More recently, there's AO3. ::Oh, we've a long way to go before we've got a really comprehensive directory. --Greer Watson 17:26, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Calla Puerro Do you know what's going on with "Calla Puerro"? Since the couple of stories she wrote appear now to be on Bonnie Kate Pardoe's site, I assume it's an old pseud of hers. The repeated deletion/reversion, though, is...irritating. Do we have a policy on pseud deletion? This isn't a "Name Withheld" situation (for which we do have a policy). When "One Shift, Two Shift, Red Shift, Blue Shift" was originally nominated for the FK Fan Fic Awards (back in the year dot), it was definitely attributed at that time to "Calla Puerro". Historically, therefore, it should still be associated with that name, pseud or not—though adding Bonnie's name in brackets on the awards page would be quite reasonable. Certainly, the article for the story should make it clear that "Calla Puerro" is the pseud who wrote it. Otherwise, someone looking for the story that was nominated for the award might think s/he's found a different one with the same title but a different author. (There are, after all, several instances of fans using the same title: that's one of the reasons we have disambiguation pages.) Also, it should be clear on Bonnie's own page that this is an old pseud of hers, if only so that someone looking for info about "Calla Puerro" will know they've come to the right place. At least, that's my point of view, but you may disagree. Of course, I've been assuming that Bonnie's the one who's been making the edits; but, without direct contact, that's still only an assumption. Have you heard anything directly from Bonnie herself? --Greer Watson (talk) 18:16, March 25, 2013 (UTC) :I saw these initial edits come in and was waiting to see what was going to happen. I was fairly certain that you were watching them to and would have a better handle on whether or not the Cala Puerro pseud was accurate. I agree that unless there's a compelling reason or specific request from Bonnie herself to change this information, we reinstate it under the logic of potential vandalism unless otherwise contacted. I suggest that before reinstatement, however, one of us reaches out to Bonnie directly (we should have her email from her FKlist posts) and see if we can come to an understanding ahead of time. She ma simply not be aware of the vandalism assumption unless otherwise notified. If she requests the removal for whatever reason, we should probably treat it as another name withheld instance, unless you have a better suggestion.--Kodia (talk) 18:35, March 25, 2013 (UTC) :: I see her website has disappeared. That's very recent: I updated the URL for "One Shift, Two Shift, Red Shift, Blue Shift" just a week ago. (Fortunately, it's a site I pre-emptively saved a while back.) It's possible, of course, that she's shifting her stories to AO3, or something like that. --Greer Watson (talk) 04:20, March 26, 2013 (UTC) ::: I've just e-mailed Bonnie. We'll see what she says. --Greer Watson (talk) 04:44, March 26, 2013 (UTC) :::: All is explained. Yes, it is Bonnie who made the edits. She's fine with having her (fairly tame) FK fic out there under her own name, but doesn't want the risk of it being tied to "Calla Puerro", a name that is apparently better known in relation to smut in another fandom. As she put it, once she's dead we can put the pseud back. Right now, though, she's cleaning up her internet trace in advance of prospective employers doing a google search. --Greer Watson (talk) 16:24, March 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::Ah, gotcha. Okay, thanks for letting me know. So, the plan then is... Name Withheld?--Kodia (talk) 22:35, March 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::: No. She's quite happy to have "Bonnie Kate Pardoe" known as a fan writer. After all, unlike our various existing Name Withhelds, she is still active in the fandom—and under her own name, which is quite googleable. (She took part in the recent FK War, for instance, which is archived on line.) :::::: Because her FK fan fic is fairly vanilla, she doesn't mind prospective employers learning that she's a fan writer. It's just the "Calla Puerro" pseudonym she wants smothered. --Greer Watson (talk) 22:49, March 26, 2013 (UTC) I think we need an infobox for factions Having done various updates for assorted factions, new and old, imaginary and very real, I think we badly need an infobox. Apart from the name of the faction itself, I think we need to consider including some/any/all of the following: * focus (NOTE: I say "focus" rather than "character/pairing", since we have a weird and wonderful variety) * dates * founder(s) * current leader(s) * website * Yahoo group (NOTE: historically, loops and e-groups preceded Yahoo; so if you can think of a more general term that would be great - "discussion"?) * War activity (NOTE: for a list of the wars involved in, if any, but details in the main text) * status (NOTE: this could mean "active/inactive", but there are also joke factions, nonce factions, factioneered factions, alternative/proposed faction names etc.) Anything else? Oh, right: would you please make it!! --Greer Watson (talk) 23:29, August 7, 2013 (UTC) :Also, since many of our infoboxes have space for pictures, it should be noted that a lot of factions have one or two graphics associated with them. (Only a few have more than two, notably the CotK and NNPack.) The older factions have symbols created by Susan Garrett and Calliope Monsoon. Some later factions created their own symbols (or older ones sometimes replaced one they didn't like). And then there are the icons I made last year. :Some provision should be made therefore for at least one (or two, if my icons are included) pictures associated with the infobox. Either at the top, or at the bottom. --Greer Watson (talk) 23:36, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Hmm. For the icons, what about a single primary and then a space for others as alternates? Or does that not work for the picture in your head?--Kodia (talk) 20:01, August 9, 2013 (UTC) :: Well, I've now made an infobox. See! I think it even works. :: (Admittedly, it was mostly done by cutting and pasting bits from other infoboxes. Still.) :: In many instances, there will be fields left blank. Also, no doubt, other people would benefit from clearer usage instructions. However, I'm going to try it out on a few of the factions and see if it covers what I think needs dealing with. (Or not.) --Greer Watson (talk) 20:47, August 9, 2013 (UTC) ::When no info is placed in a slot, it doesn't appear in the wiki page. You can use comments in the infobox that don't appear unless you're editing the page. Those would help guide a user.--Kodia (talk) 20:52, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Fiction Author Privacy & Name Withheld Hello - We were advised by Wikia's general support to contact you and Greer Watson directly in regards to removing our names and my writings from the FK wikia page. I'm unfamiliar with this site (found it via vanity google); how may I privately send you the URLs and names for removal? (I've sent Ms. Watson this same message, just in case.) to this message Ugh, apologies; didn't see the replies to similar requests down below. Is the "gaylin...etc" email address from that March 2013 inquiry still valid for sending details? Thank you! :Greetings. Please feel free to email me at gaylinwalli@gmail.com regarding your fiction removal request.--Kodia (talk) 04:30, January 10, 2014 (UTC) ::You know, your clever little ploy with the deletion/recreation has indeed nicely expunged the page history. However, getting rid of the redirects means that someone who sticks the authors' names in the Search box will not be sent off to the author pages for Names Withheld 8 and 9. (Where they presumably would find the info they're looking for.) ::We might then find this Someone "kindly" helping us out by making new pages for the authors under their real names. Of course, for someone to do that, they'd have to know the names already. On the other hand, I'm sure plenty of fans do. --Greer Watson (talk) 11:03, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Recent edit to www.foreverknight.org article Someone has recently added the following to the article for www.foreverknight.org: :In 2013, when the account for www.fkfanfic.com was suspended by its ISP for violating its terms of service agreement stemming from failure to remove copyrighted works it did not have permission to display, and the main FK archive went offline, Stephanie once again uploaded her mirror site, including the works that should have been removed from www.fkfanfic.com and the FTP sites. There is no footnote citing sources. Nor do I know what "copyrighted material" is referred to. (Some of the fan fiction?) I do know that take-down notices are often basically bogus, but get instant response from ISPs. I'm going to post to the list, of course: maybe someone can contact Mel. Mind you, she never got back to me when I tried to get in touch last year when the site disappeared. In the meantime, though, should we keep the info up, even though it's got no supporting evidence? Should we revert? Should we add a caveat? --Greer Watson (talk) 04:03, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Another Name Withheld? I see you've already reverted the Kim Bjarkman page once. We probably have another "Name Withheld" situation on our hands; but, as we've heard nothing officially, I just reverted it again. --Greer Watson (talk) 23:59, August 5, 2014 (UTC) :Indeed. I'm trying something new right now by temporarily protecting the page to see if we can force the user to contact us directly with the request for anonymity. It may not work but I'd really like to agree to their wishes immediately if this isn't a spam attempt. I don't want to see us continuously going back and forth reverting edits. Perhaps this will speed the process along since the user doesn't appear to be registered.--Kodia (talk) 00:05, August 6, 2014 (UTC) ::We can but hope. --Greer Watson (talk) 09:37, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Recreating Redirects I've just recreated the redirects for Name Withheld 8 and Name Withheld 9. Any newbie user who does not know their real names will not be likely to find out from the wiki. (Well, not without deliberately searching the redirect pages; and, let's face it, if you want to find out who any Name Withheld is, the simplest thing is just to click to the story, since they've not been anonymized at the other end of the link.) On the other hand, I'm sure there are plenty of old-time fans who do know these authors' real names. If such a fan wants to locate unread stories—hoping, say, that there's something in another archive—s/he will therefore be perfectly capable of sticking the real name in the search box. And then s/he'll find nothing. Which is not very helpful. On the whole, I think the functionality of the wiki takes priority. Hence the remade redirects. Of course, all info about these authors remains solely on their respective Name Withheld pages. --Greer Watson (talk) 08:39, May 17, 2015 (UTC) :Agreed. We're not truly making these anonymous so much as making a good faith effort to remove the names on our end. The rest is public record. And, as we state, there's no controlling the history of the databases at this point so I think your plan is fine. (Sorry about the delay. Just got back in town from back-to-back business trips and speaking engagements).--Kodia (talk) 18:33, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Name Withheld 11 If you look at the recent edits and my talk page, you'll see that my recent work on Authors articles seems to have flushed out a prospective Name Withheld. I've left a message on her talk page. If she gets back to us, I'll pseudonymize her as per policy. (And how've you been, by the way? Haven't heard from you since we last dealt with these housekeeping issues.) --Greer Watson (talk) 00:07, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Spam Filter is blocking the creation of pages See http://vstf.wikia.com/wiki/Report:Spam_filter_problems#Forever_Knight_Wiki I was trying to make the pages for this story and its author, and got blocked. (*sigh*) I get the principle, of course. On the other hand, we're trying to document all FK fanfic. --Greer Watson (talk) 03:53, July 9, 2015 (UTC) :It does occur to me to try to contact Cousin Shelley to see if "Innocent P---w---" is, in fact, a pseudonym for her, given the acute badficness of the story. --Greer Watson (talk) 03:55, July 9, 2015 (UTC) ::Hmm. I'm actually not sure how to change that. I don't honestly know if we even can change it any more (a long time ago when rocks were soft, we might have been able to). Let me look into it and get back to you.--Kodia (talk) 11:23, July 9, 2015 (UTC) :: Okay I did check into where you'd reported and that seems to, at least so far, be the one way we can report things. I asked a few other admins and that was their sentiment too. I think you've done what we can do so far, but I'll keep checking to see if there's anything else we can do from my end of things.--Kodia (talk) 11:32, July 9, 2015 (UTC) :::The letter I forwarded to you from Cousin Shelley indicates the existence of two different fans. One is UF; the other was co-warleader in War 13. (I find this entirely believable. We had two different Cousin Beckys in the last war: Becky Hinson and Becky Young.) :::I've asked the one who's still on list if she can sort out the fanfic. I'm sure she knows her own, which apparently focus more on humour and less on porn. If she has a different subfaction (perhaps a Light Cousin like her co-warleader, Arletta), that would be a straightforward way to distinguish the two. I mean, I would prefer to avoid having articles entitled "Cousin Shelley 1" and "Cousin Shelley 2": that is the sort of thing that can rankle. Pun intended. :::As for "Innocent P---w---", a close look at the introduction to the story strongly suggests to me that it's a pseudonym for Cousin Shelley (Unnamed Faction) herself. I mean, she says that, if necessary, all the "Innocent P---w---" references should be excised and the story filed under "Cousin Shelley"; and one would hardly say that if one were really posting for a friend. :::I think this is a solvable problem. Wikia or no. --Greer Watson (talk) 23:57, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Okay, so we're going with the faction differentiator on the names? Am I reading that right? As for the spam filter, I've still not heard back on any other way to get around what's causing us problems. We may have to contrive something like we've done with letter blocking ("Innocent P---w---") until such time as we get an answer. Do you need anything from me or need me to do something right now? I don't want to start muddling up work you've got going. --Kodia (talk) 15:38, July 11, 2015 (UTC) :Since I found that the story in question is also archived on (the UF) Cousin Shelley's web site, she clearly acknowledges it as being hers now, even though she originally posted it using a pseud. So that means we don't actually need to do an "Innocent P---w---" article at all. (Mind you, we can use that workaround to refer to the pseud within the author article, and—when I make it—the story article.) :I think faction differentiation makes sense on the names of the articles. Both fans are known as "Cousin Shelley", but we don't know the surname of one of them (and even she doesn't normally use it, though it does appear on some war posts). I'd prefer to maintain a parallelism in the names of the articles, which is possible if we use the factions to tell them apart. Fortunately, besides the main identification with the Cousins, they have other, related affiliations: one is UF, one Light Cousin. :Anyway, at this point, I've created the two webpages, and turned the original Cousin Shelley article into a disambiguation page. Does that seem okay? --Greer Watson (talk) 03:17, July 12, 2015 (UTC) :: Yep, that all seems ok. I've read through the recent changes and it all seems to flow nicely without hiccups. Thank you for your hard work. I appreciate it and I think the fans will too.--Kodia (talk) 13:14, July 12, 2015 (UTC) :::Hey, thanks! It's been a while since I worked so hard on the wiki; and it deserves its share of love. --Greer Watson (talk) 18:20, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Batting 5000! Hey! Looky, looky! We've just gone over 5000 pages! --Greer Watson (talk) 01:06, July 30, 2015 (UTC) :It's because you're awesome. Thanks!--Kodia (talk) 14:20, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Hilary Doda Another potential Name Withheld? --Greer Watson (talk) 21:31, October 7, 2015 (UTC) :That's my guess, yes, but they didn't follow the privacy policy so I'm waiting for direct contect in case it was malicious. --Kodia (talk) 00:29, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Authors and their Fic You may have noticed that I've been busy again. ;) At this point, I hope all authors have pages, those pages include complete bibliographies, and every story that is online is properly linked. (Hope springs eternal.) In practice, I've undoubtedly not got everyone; nor will I have listed every fic. After all, new stories are still being written. Plus, of course, there are obscure personal sites and ancient fanzines and the like. Still, I've gone through every multi-fandom site listed on Fanlore. In addition, I've now whipped through all the story stubs, most of which were made by Susan, and added date tags. This has revealed a curious skew to our coverage. Susan started, understandably enough, with the main archive. Nibbling round the edges, she pretty well dealt with all the specific collections: crossovers, challenges, and the like. I think she then moved on to do at least some of the other stories there. However, except maybe for stories that won awards, she didn't really touch the other FK archives (FKfanfic2, FTP site, JADFE), let alone ff.net. On the other hand, when I started adding to the story stubs myself, I tried to make articles for all new stories. So, if you look at Category:Fan Fiction by date, you will get the utterly erroneous impression that very little fic was written ten to fifteen years ago compared with today. Which ain't so! (As we all know, sadly). However, when I tackle all this again, I think I shall start by filling out the stubs. As doing this properly will entail actually reading the stories (which is not always bliss), it will take a long time. It will mean, though, that I can do a proper categorization after the fashion of the moment, i.e. by pairing, by character (esp. for the minor ones), and by a wider range of types. This should make the whole wiki more useful for people interested in browsing for fic to read. At any rate, that's the hope. Once that structure is in place, I'll be able to use it when making new story articles. Meanwhile, though doing all this is obviously a tempting prospect in terms of keeping me occupied for ... oh, several years! ... I am actually going to have to pay some attention to my other fannish duties. In other words, I really ought to be writing a story for a gift exchange. :) --Greer Watson (talk) 05:15, May 30, 2016 (UTC) Pulling people aside What I was trying to do is pulling someone aside as you did; I was trying not to be hostile but when this one invoked me being David Boyer that's kind of a kick in the soft bits because it cost me a 26 year friendship. Look into Twilght Times and see where the fandom ties to what Joni and I got noticed for in original sectors. I was looking at the historic ties to the New Weird as the one was caught whitewashing history. When you have a piece on Academia; you have to speak up for social studies and speak up for the alumni -- Joni was an instrumental part of namesake 2 as she was a book end. I got in touch with you via e-mail with the David Boyer information as that was a scandal that went for three years. https://www.pinterest.com/pin/160440805453586130/ (talk) 13:29, June 14, 2018 (UTC) :You weren't trying to "pull someone aside" you were insulting them. If you continue doing so, I will ban your activity on this wiki. Act like an adult and keep it civil.--Kodia (talk) 13:32, June 14, 2018 (UTC) Misuse of the Videos page I humbly request that you take a look at the videos page. https://foreverknight.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Videos Nickolaus Pacione has uploaded several videos to that page that not only have no relevance regarding Forever Knight but are slanderous in nature with a libellous description. A Wandering Arsehole I (talk) 14:23, June 14, 2018 (UTC) :Gaylin, my elderly computer and its antiquated version of Firefox won't let me play the videos. Would you please have a look at them? Nickolaus Pacione has been making a lot of edits lately (initially not irrelevant, but lately more tangential than otherwise); and I've been letting them go since only a handful of pages have been affected. However, this strikes me as something that needs checking. Greer Watson (talk) 17:40, June 14, 2018 (UTC) User engaging in bad behavior Hi Kodia, I see you've already talked to Nickolaus Pacione about his behavior on this site. However, he is still leaving inappropriate comments on my page and he is continually vandalizing the same pages. If not banning him is an option, then I believe these pages should be protected and be reverted back to Greer Watson's edits. Thank you! SpamRemover1 (talk) 20:22, June 14, 2018 (UTC) :The user Nickolaus Pacione has now been blocked for intimidating behavior and inserting unrelated nonsense into pages against our policies.--Kodia (talk) 19:06, June 15, 2018 (UTC) Problem with "Quotation" Kodia, can you figure out (and correct) whatever I've done wrong on Battle of Hastings, please? One of the quotations isn't showing up. Thanks. Greer Watson (talk) 04:50, September 22, 2018 (UTC) :Greer, it looks like MediaWiki was balking at the equals sign within the markup for the quotation. I've escaped it with the nowoki formatting and I believe it should show up now without any problem.--Kodia (talk) 19:29, September 22, 2018 (UTC) ::Hah! I figured it was something like that, but couldn't figure out what. Thanks for fixing it. Greer Watson (talk) 21:06, September 22, 2018 (UTC) Nickolaus Pacione I see that the Joni Latham page has been re-reverted back to the LONG version with Nickolaus Pacione's exposition on ... things not FK, to put it briefly. I was contacted yesterday by Nicholas Lucien (on Dreamwidth) wanting to know what was going on. They were puzzled as hell about the presence of so much non-FK material. I explained as best I could. However, given that at least one legit FK fan writer is clearly using the wiki (Yay!!!), I think it's long past time that we cleaned house. If I delete most or all of the stuff that doesn't belong, would you then lock the pages for Joni and Judith Freudenthal? That should make it impossible for the weird stuff to be re-re-re-reverted. This edit-war needs to stop. BTW, who the hell is Factfinder510? It's one thing for them to unblock Pacione on the grounds that you (?) e-mailed them and told them to stop. It's another thing for them to put all the spam back! Greer Watson (talk) 11:54, March 10, 2019 (UTC) :Looks as though I can do the protection myself. Would you check to make sure I did it right? Greer Watson (talk) 12:04, March 10, 2019 (UTC) ::I had a gander at their edits. Factfinder510 is clearly just Pacione's sockpuppet. Getting around your banning them, obviously. *sigh* They'll be back. Greer Watson (talk) 12:17, March 10, 2019 (UTC) Okay it looks like you did great with the page protections. I've also blocked the sock puppets I know of.--Kodia (talk) 20:07, March 11, 2019 (UTC) :Thanks! Greer Watson (talk) 12:31, March 13, 2019 (UTC)